


How Do Blondes Turn The Light On After Sex (Kick Open The Car Door)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean likes car sex. But he’s never gone quite this far with it before. Next in the Dean's Kink List series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** How Do Blondes Turn The Light On After Sex (Kick Open The Car Door)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Dean likes car sex. But he’s never gone quite this far with it before.  
**Previous Parts:** [Dean’s Kink List](http://laminy.livejournal.com/tag/dean's+kink+list)  
**Author’s Note** This one’s for [ ](http://locknloadlogic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://locknloadlogic.livejournal.com/)**locknloadlogic** , who said that sex while driving should be added to Dean’s list. Well, it was.  
**Kink:** Car sex.  
  
  
Dean shifted on Sam’s lap, looking out the windshield. “This is never gonna work.”  
  
Sam smiled and leaned back, running his hands over Dean’s thighs. “It might. You just have to give it a try. You said you loved car sex.”  
  
Dean looked back at Sam. “Sex in a car, not sex while _driving_ a car. We’re going to die.”  
  
“Nah,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I trust you more than that. Once we get going you’ll be fine.” He patted Dean’s back. “Now come on, sit up a bit.”  
  
Dean groaned but pushed himself up anyway, hitting his head on the roof. “Christ,” he muttered, glancing down at Sam’s hands working to get his jeans undone.   
  
“I told you not to wear underwear,” Sam said, looking up at Dean.  
  
“It chafes,” Dean whined, looking down at Sam again. He shifted, trying to hit his head again, wondering how many people were getting a free show when Sam pulled Dean’s jeans and boxers down to his knees. He moved to sit down but Sam just pushed him back up.  
  
“I gotta get mine undone,” Sam said, quickly undoing his zipper. He pulled his dick out and grabbed the lube from the passenger side, nudging at Dean to sit down again.  
  
“This is gonna be awkward,” Dean muttered, bending over, resting on the steering wheel.   
  
Sam popped the cap on the lube and got some slick on his fingers, reaching down to press into Dean’s entrance.  
  
Dean groaned and shifted, trying to give Sam more access.   
  
“I feel like I’m working on a car,” Sam murmured, twisting his fingers.   
  
Dean sighed and pressed his hips down, turning his head on the steering wheel. “Just get it over with, Sammy.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and slipped a third finger in, fumbling for the lube. He drizzled some onto the head of his dick, jerking himself a couple times. “Ready?” Sam asked, mouthing at Dean’s neck.  
  
Dean nodded. “Ye-- yeah.”  
  
“Sit up a bit,” Sam said, dropping the lube.  
  
Dean pushed himself up again and awkwardly wavered on his feet, gripping the wheel. He looked down and slowly began sitting down, feeling the head of Sam’s cock nudging at his left butt cheek. “Christ,” he muttered, shifting a bit.  
  
Sam kept his fist around his dick and used his other hand to lead Dean above him, riding Dean’s crease a couple times before catching on the puckered skin. “Okay, press down,” he said quietly, lifting his head, flipping his hair out of his eyes.   
  
Dean took a deep breath and began pressing down, taking the head in. His knees were beginning to shake so he held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, just pressing his hips down, taking all of Sam in. They gasped in unison, Sam’s head going back, Dean’s head falling forward. Dean shifted on Sam’s lap, moaning at the fullness, feeling every inch of Sam inside him. “O-- okay, give me the keys.”  
  
Sam shook his head and thrust up into Dean, gasping. “In the ig-- ignition.”  
  
Dean nodded dumbly and reached out, turning on the ignition. The car started and sent vibration through Sam, effectively sending them up through Dean too. His eyes fluttered shut before he remembered he was about to pull out of the parking spot and they shot open again. “Whose working the pedals?”  
  
Sam spread his legs a little and gripped his hands on Dean’s hips. “Can you?”  
  
Dean reached with his legs and found that in fact, he still did have enough reach to work the pedals. “Okay. Ready?”  
  
Sam nodded, thrusting up gently as Dean put the car in reverse and pressed onto the gas. “Just keep your eyes _open_ ,” he whispered, nibbling at Dean’s ear.  
  
Dean nodded jerkily and glanced in the rear view mirror, having to adjust it before he could see over his and Sam’s heads. “Good to go.” He pulled out onto the street and gasped as Sam thrust up again. “Can you just-- just hold off on that for a sec?”  
  
Sam nodded and settled back into the seat, his hips swiveling on their own. “Feels so good,” he murmured, mouthing at the back of Dean’s neck. “Tight.”  
  
Dean shuddered and tried to keep his eyes on the road, almost running a red light before he jammed on the breaks. They both jerked forward in their seats and Dean could feel the drag of Sam’s dick in him.   
  
Sam groaned and thrust up quickly as they waited for the light to change. Once it did, he reached forward and grasped onto Dean’s cock, jerking him off slowly, palming the head on the upstroke. “See, this is fun,” he smiled, kissing Dean’s neck.  
  
“It’s okay,” Dean said stubbornly. “But if I crash, neither of us breathes a word of this to anyone.”  
  
Sam snorted and thrust up, spreading his legs as best as he could. “We’d probably fly through the windshield first.”  
  
Dean pulled to a slow stop at the red light, hoping to hell nobody noticed that he was sitting on Sam’s lap. He shifted and stifled a groan, a white-knuckle grip on the wheel. He thrust down onto Sam and then thrust up into Sam’s hand, rocking back and forth, moaning low in his throat all the while.  
  
Sam thrust up and squeezed the head of Dean’s cock, gasping when he felt Dean tighten around him.  
  
Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He thrust back down and slumped over a little, working his hips with Sam’s. His eyes closed for a quick second before he jerked up again. “God,” he whimpered, working his hips up into Sam’s hand, “wanna come.”  
  
Sam thrust up, harder this time, and gasped as Dean tightened around him again, feeling warm wetness on his hand, Dean spasming around his dick. “Keep your eyes on the road,” he murmured, jerking Dean through the aftershocks.  
  
Dean nodded and the tires squealed when he turned too late, going right. “When we get back…” he panted, swiveling his hips on Sam’s.  
  
“Yeah?” Sam asked, tongue coming out to wet his lips. “What are you gonna do?”  
  
“I am gonna fuck you _so hard_ ,” Dean said, glancing at Sam in the rear view mirror. “You’ll feel me for days.”  
  
Sam grinned. “Big talk.” He thrust up just as Dean flexed around him, and his head went back as he came, hips jerking up as he spilled into Dean. His eyes squeezed shut and he groaned, feeling the car swerve on the road. He jerked back to consciousness and his eyes opened wide. “Dean!” he exclaimed.  
  
Dean laughed, correcting the car. “I’m just joking with ya, Sam, I got it under control.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and shoved at Dean’s back. “You’re an ass.”  
  
“Your ass,” Dean smiled, pushing down on Sam’s hips.  
  
Sam grinned, nodding. “Come on, drive us back to the motel. Didn’t you mention something about fucking me so hard I’d feel it for days?”  
  
Dean nodded and quickly pulled into a driveway, tires squealing as he pulled back out. “Sure did, little brother.”  
 


End file.
